Triple Threat
by Kinasi
Summary: In Port Charles Sonny, Jason, and Carly rule in an elite group where the everyday lifestyle of a respectable citizen is ridiculous compare to life on the edge, where the rules are what they decide. But years later the lives of their three girls move...
1. Chapter 1

**New Prominent Characters in this Story:**

Eliana "Ellie" Maria Valdez (later Corinthos)- about sixteen at the start of the story –thirteen in flashbacks –she is the product of one of Sonny's self-destructive one night stands in Puerto Rico. Eliana is discovered by Sonny at the age of twelve or thirteen, living in East Harlem (Spanish Harlem) with her mother, who becomes terminally ill. Sonny as her last known living relative assumes custody. Eliana is extremely protective of Sonny despite them usually being at odds; she also has a comfortable relationship with all her siblings (more so Morgan) except for Kristina and Dante but more so Kristina. Eliana is also the best friend of Jason and Sam's daughter, Billie, friend and rival of Josslyn Jacks (sometimes referred to as Joss in this fan fiction) and surrogate daughter (and sometimes enemy) to Carly). She is also sometimes associated with being a stereotypical curvy Latina, extremely loyal and very manipulative, especially with men. Also looks very similar to Sonny with trademark dimples and dark curly/wavy hair.

Billie Lila Morgan- about sixteen at the start of the story, Billie is the only child of Jason Morgan and Sam McCall. She has an air tight bond to her mother and nothing if not complex relationship to her father, despite being very much like him. She is the mediator to both Ellie and Joss but keeps herself highly guarded from them in some situations. Billie also is very distant from Jake after not knowing of him as her brother for twelve years but is still extreme loyal to him currently. Billie is some much so like her father that she exhibits certain similar traits most notably is her frequent silence and talent for physical violence. She is an extremely active tomboy, and an excellent con and thief but despite her talent for crime she has bigger dreams and hopes for a more legal future. She is also physically attractive, with Jason's beautiful blue eyes and Sam's womanly appeal, despite her tomboy-ish style and attitude.

Josslyn "Joss" John Jacks- about eighteen when the story begins, but despite her age she is certainly not the voice of reason out of the Three (her, Ellie, and Billie) and is probably the most reckless. She is extremely close to her immediate family and has a very trusting relationship with her godfather especially when it comes to Billie. However, for all her good qualities she is very much like Carly (even in looks to the point being her blonde double), and is usually caught in her schemes and revenge tactics which mostly ends in her being saved by Billie or Ellie or (when its really bad) both. Even though she and Ellie show a love hate relationship on a regular basis she is usually the one to stop Ellie from self-destructing and her loyalty is solid and unwavering. ***this is my version of a future Josslyn and other General Hospital owned child characters will be aged and used throughout this fan fiction, however their bios will be explained later***

Pogue Parry- seventeen year old on again off again boyfriend of Ellie, Pogue is the now town bad boy related to ambitious FBI agent Téa Parry. He also happens to be a "reformed" delinquent with a jealous streak and an even tougher and more volatile personality then Ellie but he also has a soft streak reserved for Ellie. Sonny is extremely against their relationship and is a constant stressful interference for the on again off again couple. However, Ellie and Pogue have no problem destroying their own relationship. ***The Covenant inspired character***

Damon Winters- seventeen year old best friend to Pogue and love interest of Billie is the handsome guy next door with a very dark past alone side Pogue. He is at times Billie's main confident and obvious pursuer much to Jason and Sam's aversion to his past behavior. Their relationship is highly encouraged by Joss and Ellie, who go out of their way to put him in Billie's path.

Téa Parry- is the thirty-eight year old half sister to Pogue Parry and respected FBI agent who strongly disapproves of Pogue's behavior and relationship with Ellie. However, she publicly encourages Pogue to make his own decisions regarding Ellie, hoping to use it to her advantage to nab Sonny.

Mitchell "Mitch" Parker- twenty-year old controlling ex-boyfriend of Josslyn Jacks, Mitch is an obsessed with Joss and hell bent on making Ellie pay "for destroying their relationship" and "seducing him". Due to his father's influence Mitch has been able to help Téa in her quest after Sonny in hopes of hurting Ellie. Billie however is extremely suspicious of him and is most likely his most feared obstacle.

Brandon Reid- a nineteen year old tech geek that becomes the girls good friend and ally usually there to help them get out of trouble. Everyone knows Reid seems to have a crush on Joss and hopes for a romantic future with her that she sometimes uses to her advantage.

Scarlet Jane Reid- Thirty-five year old Scarlet is the biological teen mother of Brandon Reid and the fiancé/ex-wife of Michael Corinthos Jr. III. This fire redheaded beauty grew up in the same neighborhood an Ellie about 20 year before this fan fiction, and gave birth to Brandon at 16 (a year or two before meeting Michael) and gave him up for adoption. Because of her rough past and her knowledge of life in East Harlem she and Ellie are very close; she is also highly respected by Sonny but her relationship with Carly is a little rocky. Sonny often depends on her to defuse Ellie's reckless behavior but this does not always work despite Scarlet's efforts.

***Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned any of following literary elements of General Hospital, except of course for the previously listed fictional characters.***

Summary: In Port Charles Sonny, Jason, and Carly rule in an elite group where the everyday lifestyle of a respectable citizen is ridiculous compare to life on the edge, where the rules are what they decide. But years later the lives of their three girls move from being the center of their lives to the center of everyone else's.

Triple Threat ~Chapter One

I.M conversation: Triple-Threat Group Chat

EllieTigre35: Hey u wanna headin' up to Vinnie's later? I'm so flippin' bored and daddy's got a meeting after dinner…

BillieBullet20: Yeah I guess I can make an excuse after dinner…depends on when you're heading out though. I gotta run it by Sam before Jason shows and makes Jake chaperon…ugh.

EllieTigre35: lol isn't that whole dinner suppose 2 be so you, Jason and Jake bond? It kinda defeats the purpose if he hardly shows or shows up late.

BillieBullet20: You're telling me? Its Sam's idea since we're hardly ever together plus she wants to try out her knew cooking skills I guess smh. But it's not all Jason's fault he's just been working a lot lately…

EllieTigre35: Is that ur weirdly passive way of asking me to ask my dad to cool it? : P Cuz I will u know just say the word chicka!

BillieBullet20: ***rolling my eyes*** so when and where do you want to meet?

EllieTigre35: lmao I was thinking we could meet around 8. Idk where though I don't want to go strait to Vinnie's and meet there…any ideas? 

_JossyJoker05 signed on_

JossyJoker05: Sorry I'm late o:-). Update?

EllieTigre35: We're meetin' at your place at 8 then headin' to Vinnie's. lol BillieBullet20: Smh wow that was wrong Ellie but whatever…

JossyJoker05: You are so lucky I don't even have a problem with that, slut.

EllieTirgre35: Aw love u, bitch.

BillieBullet20: Don't even respond 2 that Joss! Ellie stop it!

JossyJoker05: Whatever. Are the boys gonna show?

EllieTigre35: I guess? Pogue has been stalkin me lately so I expect him to drag Damon there 2.

BillieBullet20: No comment

JossyJoker05: Such a headache…

EilleTigre35: Ow.

BillieBullet20: Lemme guess Pogue is in your room?

JossyJoker05: and he read that whole stalker bit?

BillieBullet20: and he pinched you?

JossyJoker05: and your dad has no idea he's even there?

EllieTigre35: yup, yup, nope he poked me with a pencil, yup.

BillieBullet20: Oooooooook that my cue to sign off now.

JossyJoker05: Me 2.

EllieTigre35: Lmao tty-chickas l8r. 

_BillieBullet20, JossyJoker05, EllieTigre35 signs off 6:15pm._

Ellie's POV

I turned in my chair to face the dark and dangerous bad boy leaning against my dresser. "That hurt you know?"

"So?" he quipped, smirking.

"Jerk…"

"Let me make up for it then", he says, pulling me out of the chair to rub the spot where he poked me with my own pencil. Knowing what he really wanted I shifted meeting his lips in a kiss. It was deep, hard, and border line illegal like most of our kisses are. I reached up to touch his shoulder length hair while his hands drifted to less respectable areas. As usual I had to be the one to stop it.

"Okay lover boy slow your role".

"I wasn't done apologizing", he whispered but it came out like a groan.

"I think you where, Pogue", I laughed. We were interrupted by the vibrating phone he had on my dresser and I grabbed it before he could reach it.

"Who is it?"

"Damon", I answered looking at the collar-id, "want me to answer it?"

"You don't need to he's probably calling' to warn me", he said grabbing his shirt; "I told Tea I'd be at his place for dinner. She probably figured it out."

"Shit", I hissed, "You don't think she'd call in with my dad, do you?"

There was a knock at the door before he had a chance to answer followed by the angry bellow of Sonny Corinthos, the mob boss of the entire Corinthos-Zacchara Organization and my father, "Eliana! Open the door". Great…

"Maybe", said Pogue nonchalantly answering my question a little too late. Jerk. After throwing on his leather jacket and grabbing his phone and the keys to his motorcycle, I rushed him to my bedroom window.

"Eliana?" shouted daddy, growing impatient.

"In a minute!" I shouted just as roughly, "I'm getting dressed." That wasn't completely true but it wasn't a lie either, seeing as I was in nothing but my underwear and a large t-shirt. As Pogue was half way out the window we shared one last kissed and he was gone. I quickly pulled on some random shorts and went to open the door.

"What?"

He didn't pay attention and just brushed past me and went for the window, Max and Milo right behind him. "Where is he?"

Okay Ellie play this cool, "Who?"

"Don't play dumb. Who else would I be talking about?" he barked.

But I was not amateur I had my story down packed, "Pogue? He's supposed to be at Damon's place I guess. Why would he be here?"

"Ok then why did that Fed call saying he was here?"

"She always calls saying he's here…if I wanted to met up with Pogue trust me I wouldn't go threw all that trouble", I said. "So you always tell me", he said still suspicious.

"Plus why would I jeopardize the chance to ask if I could go out tonight with Billie and Josslyn after dinner".

"Tomorrows a school night", he stated automatically.

"We won't stay out late just long enough, we'll even meet at Josslyn's and you can okay everything with Carly if you want", I pressed.

He thought for a few minutes, "Its all clear boss, there was no sign of entry", said Max and it was then I realized that he had stepped out of the room. What Max said seemed to have thawed daddy out though, "Alright, but I want you back by 11".

"Fine my me"

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Michael called, he and Scarlet are coming for over and I want you and Scarlet to catch up" he said as he turned to leave with Max and Milo, but somehow I knew it wasn't that easy, "and Ellie? Just because I haven't caught you this time doesn't mean you'll get away with this again."

I said nothing until he closed the door behind him, "Whatever you say daddy".

Billie's POV 

_Idiots…_

"Billie! Jake's here", Sam yelled, breaking threw my thoughts. I shut off the computer, switching to my phone just incase, before heading down stairs. Jake, my not so new found older brother, met me at the steps. Mmmm…from the looks of his stained sweats and messy blond hair he'd just come straight from the gym…I have to make a memo to go this week…

Jake broke into a patronizing smile as I came done the steps, eyeing my purposely large sweat pants and tattered black-t with intense humor. He always said I dress like I don't know my gender…something I highly disagree with, "I'm surprised you aren't tripping over those pants yet".

"Go drown in your sweat, stinky", I quipped.

He sniffed himself quickly, "It's not that bad".

"Sam's not going to let you sit at the table like that, you know".

Just then Sam walked in with an apron around her waist, which I rather her not wear considering she can't really cook, "Hey Jake. Can one of you set the table– Well on second thought I rather you do it, Billie…Jake…shower, now."

Smirking, I turned to him, "Yeah, Jake go take a shower".

He stuck his tongue at me before turning to my mom, "Of course Sam. I'm pretty sure I don't have any old clothes here though".

"No, but I'm sure your dad won't mine you borrowing some things…you are about the same size now".

Nodding he went strait upstairs. I turned to Sam, "Mom? Me, Ellie, and Joss wanted to head out to Vinnie's from Joss' place so I was thinking I'd head out a little after 7…"

"It's family night, Billie", luckily I didn't hear a no in her voice, just disappointment.

"Yeah, I know but dad's been busy all month and barely pays any attention when he's so stressed like that".

"Which is why he needs us to distract him", she explained, walking towards the kitchen as I fixed the table.

"Mom, you know there is no way we can possibly help", I said, "what dad needs is some alone time to figure out his next move. Plus, if he needs anyone to distract him it's you, the best Jake and I can do is small talk and silence". The silence for me especially…

"Why do you think I make you guys come together for these dinners. All you three ever do is small talk and silence because you're always off with Ellie and Josslyn, Jake spends more time with Cameron and his mom, and your dad is working himself into a coma!"

"Mom, it's not going to help any if we don't really want to be here. Just give me this day; family night is not something we need right know", sad but very true.

It hurt her to hear but she'd given up by now and had seen my point: we can't be forced to do this; we have to come together on our own. "Alright, go but be back by 11:30. Tomorrow's a school night".

By this time, Jake was done showering, but somehow I was still setting the table. When we sat down and said grace, Jason came in. He looked a little stunned for a second before realizing, "Family night, sorry I–"

Sam cut him off, "Its okay, Jake and Billie have made plans anyway. I guess you're stuck with me tonight". She smiled but I new better, she was hurt but it was all our faults.

We went on like I'd guessed small talk, silence, small talk. A waste really, Sam actually did an okay job this time and we didn't even have to order take-out. I counted down the minutes till I left…family night was worst then usual.

Joss's POV

"Josslyn!"

I looked up to see mom glaring at me, "Sorry, I was just checking something…what where you saying?"

"I swear you and that phone of yours are ridiculous…go get the door for your brothers while I set the table", she nagged.

"Okay…okay", I when to open the door but I was a little surprise to only find Morgan standing there with what looked like cheese cake…yum, "Hey Morgan, where is Michael?"

"He's at dad…Sonny's, tonight with Scarlet", Morgan shrugged.

"I'm guessing Sonny asked Scarlet to tell Ellie to stop seeing Pogue…again", by Morgan's expression I was probably right, "Doesn't he know by now that the more he presses Ellie the more she's gonna want to rebel, especially when it comes to Pogue?"

"It's a dad thing…besides I don't even know if that's why Michael and Scarlet are even there…Michael could have just really wanted to have dinner with Sonny and Ellie for once, we've been here a lot lately. Plus you know how Mom feels about Scarlet".

"In that case why aren't you there with them we both know Ellie is you favorite sister these days", I joked.

"Hey, hey, hey I bought you your favorite cheese cake didn't I? Something I only do for a sister I love just as much as Ellie", he said, handing me the cheese cake while doing an old fashion bow…like in the movies.

"Aw".

"What are you two talking about", asked dad as we made our way into the dinning room.

"Oh nothing", I raised my voice including mom in my announcement; "Michael can't make it".

I decided to leave the part about him taking Scarlet to Sonny's, she'd just get really jealous for all the wrong reasons and annoy my dad over the whole Sonny thing. Besides I only need my dad to focus on one Corinthos issue at a time.

Mom brought out dinner –pot roast –and we all started small talk and how each of our days went and blah, blah, blah. I was really just waiting for the perfect time to tell mom and dad I had plans with Ellie and Billie in a way that would totally bring mom on my side before dad could shoot me down. I decided to start when we all had our slices of cheese cake.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" she said weary about my tone.

"I was talking to Billie earlier and she wanted to drop by for cheese cake…Sam is cooking dinner tonight," I said the last part as if that were explanation to the first.

"Oh that's fine you know she can always drop by especially when Sam's cooking".

"Yeah…well here's the thing", dad sprung up just then and Morgan smirked, "Billie, Ellie, and I hardly get to hang out anymore and with her and Pogue dating, now Sonny won't let her out unless me and Billie are around to _chaperone_. So we were thinking we could head out for a minute you know around Vinnie's?"

"Absolutely not, it's a school night", dad snapped.

"Exactly which is why I'll be home by 11 maybe even earlier since Vinnie's closes shop so early on school nights". Vinnie's just happens to be the greatest hang out for me, Ellie, and Billie and since most of the people that went there were in their teens it ran very close to most teens schedules...it was sort of like a teen bar or like the Pub from _That 70's Show_.

"She has a point it's usually dull around this time at Vinnie's", Morgan said winking at me.

"Well Jax what could they possible get themselves into by just going over there for an hour or two?"

"Fine, your mother…has a point", dad sighed, "but you better be back here no later then 11"

"Great…I have to go fix my hair and…stuff", I said excusing myself to my room. I had about fifteen minutes if Billie and Ellie showed at around 7:30.

I'd decided to wear my black check halter dress with my favorite black strappy open-toe heels (mmm oops I mean Ellie's open-toe heels). Unfortunately my hair just wasn't doing what it was suppose too. I kept getting Renée Zellweger in _Bridget Jones's Diary_ instead of Scarlett Johansson in _Scoop_. Well maybe Ellie can fix it…as much as she pushes my buttons she is good for some things.

"Josslyn!" mom hollered as I gave up on my hair and moved on to jewelry, "Ellie and Billie are here!"

I looked at my alarm clock…it was 7:40, "Send them up!"

Seconds later Ellie just stormed in with Billie trailing behind her. They looked great…well Ellie looked great, Billie looked like…Billie. Ellie sported a plaid red and black tunic top draped over one shoulder, with black tights that lead into some killer lacey boots; her black hair was (as usual) flawless but unlike her usual straight look she opted for her naturally wavy curls. Billie wore her regular black tank top, baggy pants off her hips, black and white Converses and at least four thin bracelets on each arm; her hair was a happy mess. Only Billie could make that look like couture without trying.

"Didn't _anyone_ ever teach you to knock, Ellie?"

"I _think_ so…must have skipped that lesson", she laughed.

"What took you guys so long?"

"I had to go pick up Ellie and you know how long she takes to get dressed", stated Billie.

I laughed as Ellie threw a pillow at Billie, which she caught, smiling.

Then Ellie turned to the issue of my hair, "Seriously what would you do without me?"

She disappear for about a minute, while Billie went to get some of the leftover cheese cake, and came back with about 60% of the hair products in my bathroom and my currying iron and went to work. Seriously its times like this when I'm actually really impressed with Ellie. She's talented and not like Billie with her athletics or me with my art or fashion, Ellie just really has a knack for both those things and then some. We joke about it and all but unlike me or Billie, Ellie with all that she's capable of she wants nothing more but the scheming and the fast lanes.

Billie distracted me as she dug into her cheese cake completely ignoring what interesting things Ellie must have been doing to my hair.

"You never told me…why did you have to give Ellie a ride?"

"She plans to have Pogue drop her home and Sonny was never going to let her go anywhere without a bodyguard…"

"Kill two birds with one stone", something didn't sound right about that plan though, "wait…what the hell am I suppose to tell my mother when you don't come back here with me and Billie. You know your dad is gonna check every angle and check with my mom?"

Billie looked up just then, obviously realizing something I didn't before Ellie answered, "Billie won't be showing up back here idiot, you just have to tell your mom I wasn't feeling well and Billie will cover later if my dad ever asks. I doubt it will go that far though…daddy will most likely be too preoccupied with business to check to thoroughly."

I rolled my eyes and decided not to comment.

Ellie was done with my hair around the same time Billie finished her cheese cake. Each of our phones buzzed with a forward message from Pogue and Damon:

**Sunday, 8:00 pm **

**Pogue, **

_You guys done powdering your noses? Hurry up!_

**Sunday, 8:01pm **

**Damon, **

_Ignore Pogue and just add a please on whatever he just said 3_

Ellie rolled her eyes while Billie smiled, already responding to the messages from both boys. My phone however buzzed again with a message from an unknown number. Out of curiosity I opened it.

**Sunday, 8:01pm **

**Unavailable,**

_Just wanted to say I love you. P.S Have a great time at Vinnie's, Mitch_

I must have dropped my phone, because Billie suddenly had it. She took a fleeting look at the message before tensing…waiting for a fight. Ellie looked on with Billie before throwing worried glances at me and wiping something from my cheek…my massacre was running.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned any of following literary elements of General Hospital, except of course for the previously listed fictional characters.***

Summary: In Port Charles Sonny, Jason, and Carly rule in an elite group where the everyday lifestyle of a respectable citizen is ridiculous compare to life on the edge, where the rules are what they decide. But years later the lives of their three girls move from being the center of their lives to the center of everyone else's.

**A/N: Sonny, Damon, and Brandon make first appearances. Michael, Scarlet, Jason, and Téa are mentioned.**

Triple Threat ~Chapter Two

Ellie's POV

The great thing about having Sonny Corinthos as you father isn't the fact that he gives me every material thing a girl could ever want or the fact that he love all his kids like no ones business. No it's none of those things…the real great thing about calling him dad is definitely, hands down the food. Me? I love all kinds of food, I've always been the girl who eats more then the boys, but I'm also VERY picky. With my dad though there are no worries and I'm surprised I haven't tripled my weight living with him.

Since he lived in an Italian neighborhood his food usually has that kind of twist to it, but he knows me; and being raised by a Puerto Rican mother in a predominantly Spanish neighborhood made me love everything Latin, especially when it's food. So even though most of our lunches and dinners together are along the lines of sausage (any kind of meat really or fish), Panini, and some kind of soup, pasta, or bread, once in a while he whips out some Cuban dish he learn from _mi abuela_. Plus _papi_ knows that when I come storming in like I did last night worried, pissed, and I won't tell him what's wrong there is nothing I love more than waking up to _tostada con café y leche_.

I made my way to the kitchen after brushing my teeth and saw Sonny sitting down with the newspaper with a plate set perfectly next to my coffee. For the record Cuban coffee is like 10 energy drinks in one coffee mug…whatever grogginess I had from tossing and turning last night was gone.

"Thanks", I said as I started dunking the bread into my coffee mug.

He looked up and I could tell I wasn't going to like what he said next, "I want you to keep up your strength. Especially since you keep wasting most of it on that boy..."

"Had to ruin the moment didn't you. We can't even eat breakfast together without you acting like you own me."

"Eliana, I know what's best–"

"You know what I'm going to be late for school", I said, cutting him off while getting up, heading strait for the stairs. Okay I admit that I'm rude most of the time with just about everyone, but trust me my dad never really lets me get away with it in the long run.

"Eliana?"

I was almost out the door but I turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Your plate", he said looking at his paper.

I looked down at the plate of half eaten bread and coffee mug I left behind and like a good little girl I cleaned up. "Can I go know?"

"Of course"

Okay scratch what I said before the food is not worth him coming down on me about Pogue…I had enough on my mind.

I didn't really notice it while I was downstairs but I **was** really running late. A fact that Billie couldn't let me forget when she I.M me after I got out of the shower.

I.M Conversation ~Triple Threat Group Chat

BillieBullet20: Please tell me you'll be dressed and ready by the time Joss and I get there?

EllieTigre35: If by dressed you mean in my bra and underwear than yes, I'm totally dressed.

BillieBullet20: Not funny.

EllieTigre35: I thought it was a little funny…how close are you guys?

BillieBullet20: You have less than 15 minutes.

EllieTigre35: Yeah like that's possible…

BillieBullet20: MAKE

BillieBullet20: IT

BillieBullet20: HAPPEN!

_BillieBullet20 signed off 7:00am._

Well may be it was possible but I would be cutting it close.

When I first came to Port Charles and my dad enrolled me at Madison Prep I thought 'no way in hell am I going to some cookie cutter high school with a bunch of kids with poles stuck of their asses', but my real reason was the uniform. That was of course until I actually saw myself IN my new uniform…and till this day I will never underestimate my ability to make anything look good. And having uniform does make things a lot easier than…like for instance getting dressed with a fifteen minute deadline.

With Billie's time limit in the back of my head I was dressed by the time I heard someone honk from outside. I threw on my new pair of black ankle boots and some final accessories before looking in the mirror.

'_Hair'_

"Okay on quick brush…" guess I'm going wavy today. Another honk…

Grabbing my shoulder bag and my keys I headed downstairs.

Sonny had moved to his desk while I was upstairs, doing what looked like paper work, and even though I was peeved at him for before I still decided to say bye. I never make the same mistakes twice…

"Bye Papi, I'll see you later ok".

"Alright sweetheart…hey, and try to listen to your teachers today, please", he said.

"Yeah…sure", I laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I was practically out the door when he noticed my boots, "I thought I told you to return those?"

"I couldn't fine the receipt".

"Then why'd you tell me you returned it?" he pressed. Three more honks…

"Bye dad!"

I hoped into the back seat of Josslyn's new gray convertible.

"Nice hair", Josslyn commented, looking at me from her rear view mirror.

I panicked. I take pride in my long hair and making sure it looks flawless and I usually don't like it wavy, "Is it that bad?"

"No you look very, 'I can still look sexy rolling out of bed' ish", she comforted.

"It looks bad".

"Seriously you look, "she thought, "very Miley Cyrus in that old movie…um, _The Last Song_, but way more exotic".

I laughed. For some reason Josslyn loves giving a celebrity visual to almost all fashion crises. I have to admit though it did help sometimes.

Billie sat in the passenger seat and had her head turn towards the window, "What took you so long?"

"I was already running late when you I.M me".

Billie's mood practically brought the temperature 10 degrees lower then normal. It was obvious something was wrong and I could probably bet money on her shutting down for the same reason I didn't get any sleep last night. Mitch's text had us all on edge, and we all know Billie get dangerous when she's on edge. In any other situation I would have talked her down, but I needed her edgy while I tried to figure out what Mitch was up to and made a plan to deal. Besides we where already pulling up to Madison.

"_Plus Joss can't miss a chance to be Miss Comfort even when she needs comforting her self", _I thought, before turning my attention to something else.

We actually weren't running late at all, especially with Josslyn's crazy driving, we had about ten minutes until class actually started; most of the school was still in the parking lot; which was defiantly enough time for me and Pogue to have our moment.

He was leaning against his motorcycle like your typical bad boy…arms crossed, sleeves rolled up, shirt un-tucked with his school jacket hanging over his bike. He was almost edible.

I stepped out of the car slowly, giving him an eye full before I made my way to him, "Hey, Damon".

Damon was standing next to his own Volvo taking his cue to head over to Joss and Billie, but not before giving me one quick nod.

"Can I help you Miss?" Pogue asked playfully.

"Oh I hope so", he smiled leaning in, "see I'm looking for my boyfriend".

"Really?" he said, feigning interest, "Would you care to describe him?"

"Oh he's tall…dark…and handsome," I said stepping closer to him, "he's a real bad boy and he can be a jerk sometimes with a real nasty temper too".

"REALLY?" he said, shocked but still playful, "Then why is a girl like you with a guy like that?"

By my body was against his…my lips inches away from his, "Well right know I'm standing here waiting for him to remind me".

So that what he did when our lips meet and I know it sounds cheesy, but all the petty things I was trying to distract myself with disappeared along with any of the fear I felt from Mitch. All I had left was the way I felt when we kissed…and that's one hot feeling.

Joss's POV

Ellie hoped out of the back seat of my car before the engine was even off. I couldn't blame her though, although Pogue wasn't my type there was no denying his appeal.

"_And it's got to help that she's totally in love with him…even if she won't admit it"._

I watched her walk up to him from my rear view mirror before turning my attention to Billie…

"Hey…? Are you ok?" she'd been quite almost the entire time, from the minute we'd gotten in my car.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine".

To most people it seems like she and Ellie are closer despite me knowing Billie longer, but we've always been able to read each other like the pages of an open book. That is unless on of us shut down, so by the look of total detachment on Billie's face…something was wrong.

"I know your worrying about the Mitch issue–"

"Joss I'm pretty sure you're worrying more then I might be. Besides you know _I _can handle myself…you just worry about you", she gave a little smile to make it sound more reassuring, but it just fell short.

Before I could respond Damon knocked on the side of Billie's window, and happy for the distraction Billie decided to get out of the car and I followed. "Hi Billie…Josslyn"

I heard Billie say hi and I'm sure she was expecting me to follow her example (and save her from the embarrassing silence) but a much more disgusting sight caught my eye.

"Joss? Hey, anyone in there", Damon teased. I'm guessing eventually they followed my gaze to Ellie and Pogue's very nauseating display of X-rated public affection.

"It's not that bad… I mean, it's an innocent kiss. PDA isn't illegal", Damon laughed while Billie just held the same annoyed expression she always gives Ellie and Pogue.

"It should be…for them anyway", I argued.

"Someone's got a case of the green eyed monster", Damon whispered to me as the three of us mad our way to loving couple.

"Oh please, I'd just be very appreciative if they didn't blind me with their love fest", I hissed.

"Can some one just get them apart already…we're late", Billie said shaking her head, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

Damon never got to respond because I turned to the couple, "Hey porn stars, can you stop groping each other…we're late for class!"

We laughed and joked most of the walk to our classes –Ellie and I headed for Calculus while Billie, Damon, and Pogue went to Chemistry. I didn't even notice I was trembling till I felt Ellie's arm on my shoulders, "I know we've been trying to avoid the subject a little more than usual and that you're just dying to freak out on me but there is no way you are gonna flip out know…pull it together".

"Gee thanks L", and despite her sounding like an ass, she's a lot more level headed when in potential danger.

Plus Calculus and emotional breakdowns don't mix. We'd got to class just as Mr. Cheung step throw the door, "Do you two ever make at least an effort to be in class on time?"

"Hey, we were in the doorway first which makes YOU later then us." Ellie answered, "Well? I think WE deserve an explanation for your tardiness…that was valuable teaching time you were wasting! Was there a certain someone…um what's the word…distracting you, perhaps?"

I was biting down on the corners of my mouth trying not to think about the shade of red Mr. Cheung was turning. Everyone new Mr. Cheung had this super big crush on the school nurse, Ms. Marciano. It was actually kind of sweet with Mr. Cheung being a first class nerd and all, just following her around like a puppy dog.

"What I do in my spare time, whether before or after class Ms. Corinthos happens to be none of your business, unless you would like to spend YOUR spare time in detention!"

"Of course not Master Bifocals", everyone was laughing by now and I was one of them, "but may I just remind you that matters of the heart are no reason to neglect your duties as our teacher. However, I'm probably mistaken as you must take your job very seriously to notice ONE minute of lateness."

"Oh just take a seat Ms. Corinthos", he caved after noticing where she was going with this.

_Oh great now back to the boring…_

Billie POV

**(After classes)**

"Hey, I didn't see you in gym", I jumped, relaxing almost as fast as I tensed up when I realized it was Damon, "…something wrong?"

I'd been sitting on the hood of Josslyn's car, waiting for everyone else to get out of gym class and I must have spaced out because I didn't even notice when Damon walk up to me.

"No, I just didn't feel like gym today…I needed a breather".

"I know you're worried about the Mitch thing, but the guy is just messing with your heads. He doesn't actually have the gusts to try anything. He's scared of you, Ellie can take care of herself and Pogue is like her personal bodyguard, and as for Josslyn with all of us protecting her she's not an easy target. He'd be stupid to something so direct like go after you guys, especially with your family around to retaliate."

_He's right Mitch isn't that stupid even if he did have a plan to get to Joss. Why didn't I see that sooner? If anything he's just yanking our chains trying to make us slip…Wait…_

And just like that I lost my fears on one thing to gain another but Ellie, Joss, and Pogue came up to the came up to the car laughing before I could really get my thoughts together.

"The girls so won that game fair and square", Joss laughed, before turning to me, "Billie you should have been there girls totally whipped the guys in volleyball. It was hilarious, Ellie was practically aiming for Pogue and Damon's heads the whole time…"

I didn't answer her and everyone was just kind of looking at me…lost.

"We have a problem", _and it could be a pretty big one_, I thought.

"Alright then we should head to my place", Damon said, obviously picking up on the mood like everyone else.

"Fine but we probably shouldn't make it obvious we're all meeting there," I decided, "so let's split up; half an hour?"

"Works for me", Ellie agreed, "You want me to ride with you guys?"

She didn't seem worried and by the frustrated strain of her face, I wouldn't have been surprised if she came to the same conclusion I did earlier or something close to it.

"You don't have to…actually its probably better if you go with Pogue.", then I turned to Pogue and Damon, "Damon, take Pogue's bike so that Pogue and Ellie can pick up Brandon in your car. Ellie, Pogue, either make sure Michael or Scarlet can check Josslyn's house for bugs but don't make it obvious. No phones unless absolutely necessary."

I didn't wait for an answer or any questions; the less time we spent talking the less suspicious we could look to anyone watching. One major thing I learned from my dad was never to let your enemies know that you're on to them until _you're_ ready, and until we figure out how Mitch was spying one us and how many of us he was spying on we needed to be carful.

So I took Josslyn's keys from her hand, snapping her out of her trance, and hoped into the driver seat. It didn't take long before Josslyn started to demand answers.

"What's going on Billie?" I didn't answer, "Billie? Billie? Would it kill you to at least answer me?...Damn it Billie! At least tell me where we're going?"

"Take out at the Golden Dragon", I was hungry and we all could use some comfort food.

"Are You Kidding Me?"

"You're right…Brandon hates Chinese and Pogue is a burger freak. We should probably find a drive-thru first and maybe pick-up some pastries too…"

"I thought I hated it when L did that but you're definitely worse", she said, shaking her head.

I ignored her comment, "Can you call in at the Golden Dragon to order? I _really_ want that Chinese…"

Billie's POV (pt 2)

**(Damon's apartment)**

We pulled up at Damon's about ten minutes late; Joss just got off the phone with Carly as I cut the engine and handed her back her keys. She was pissed most of the ride but she had gotten over it mostly by the time we picked up the Chinese, and for the most part I had calm down too.

…_A little anyway._

We carried the food up to the apartment, which wasn't the easiest thing to do considering we bought enough to feed a whole restaurant.

I'd been to Damon's place plenty of times since he'd moved in (he'd only been emancipated for a year) but I almost froze in shock at the doorway this time. Damon's place had a normal one-bedroom apartment layout: open kitchen, a living room that led out to a tiny patio, and an open hall leading to the bathroom and bedroom. Originally Damon decorated in plain colored furniture and hand me down appliances…which never really bother me, but now it looks more like Joss and Ellie took over.

His entertainment system was now pimped out by things only Brandon would know all about, a new black sofa set, bean bags (also probably Brandon's idea), a coffee table, a pool table (thank god), and the kitchen was just completely remade in white, black, and red. It was hang out central and it was the perfect place for all of us to meet in private.

"You like?" grunted Ellie, who was laying down on the loveseat with he legs comfortably on Pogue's lap –he was actually struggling to move them but of course she wasn't having it.

"It's nice, but it's also Damon's apartment…my opinion doesn't matter", I said making my way to the armchair and placing the bags of take out on the coffee table as Josslyn when to get plates.

"Yeah…right", she mumbled, already reaching for a carton of _Young Chow Fried Rice_, **_Curry Shrimp_****, an eggroll…**and fortune cookie.

"Where are Brandon and Damon?"

It was Pogue who answered this time, "Damon's in the bathroom and Brandon just finished checking the new RF jammers…he's out on the patio".

I nodded just as Joss shouted for Damon and Brandon while having an intense mental debate about whether to eat the _Shrimp Lo Mein_ or the _Sweet and Sour Pork_ (or some of both most likely). I wasn't sure what exactly to say and while I was going over my thoughts in my head while everyone turned their concentration to the food, until Brandon's phone started to ring. We all knew it was Scarlet just by the ring tone, that's just how often she called him.

The only thing Brandon had inherited from Scarlet was her green eyes and freckles, other then that they were complete opposites. While she has super straight red hair, his is black and wild….she is all adventure and realistic, he is all practical and optimistic, but you could tell that by the way he rubbed at his week old stubble that there was no silver lining in this phone call.

"My mom and Michael found at least five bugs at Josslyn's house…at least one in your room but most where in the living and dinning room", he said facing us, "they're getting rid of them now".

"Wait, what about the RF jammers you installed?"

"Someone disabled them".

"Did you Michael and you mom say anything, while they were searching? Are they next to one now?"

"Nah my mom and Michael have done this kind of stuff to many times, they mostly spoke in code. They're in Carly and Jax's bathroom it was the only absolutely debugged place in the house they could be sure of. So it's clear."

"Then, tell them to leave the bugs", interrupted Ellie as she reached for the Sweet and Sour Pork Joss left behind before looking in my direction, "Right?"

"_Yeah she's definitely in on it…but if that's true why the hell is SHE so calm?"_

"When did you figure it out?" I asked.

"I'd been throwing around options all day, but when you freaked out I figured this one was dead on", she shrugged.

"Wait I'm confused. Why am I telling them _not _to get rid of the bugs?" asked Damon

Ellie turned to Joss, who was looking back and forth between us lost and left, and decided to help her out, "Think. Why would we leave the bugs there, Joss?

"Um…because then ….he'll know we're onto him", she said after a second.

"You guy do know that triplet mind thing is annoying right?" said Pogue. Brandon who was still on stand by silently agreed and Damon looked on waiting.

Ignoring him, "And?"

And then she got it, "He's easier to trick if he thinks he's got us. Oh my god Ellie…Billie, that's genius".

Bandon was already on it, "Yeah mom, leave…yeah I'm sure…well then you better go out the BW before she does…love you, bye". ****A/N: They're talking in code just incase anyone's confused****

"Wait, your mom _broke into my house_".

"The door was locked and Michael forgot his key don't worry she does this all the time your mom won't even know she was there", he shrugged.

I couldn't figure out what was funnier, Brandon's nonchalant attitude or Josslyn's complete disbelief.

Pogue was probably laughed the hardest, "Brandon…dude for a genius you are such a dumbass".

"What?"

Damon shook his head, "Let it go man besides we have other things to focus on; obviously the girls know something we don't and I'm still waiting to be filled in".

I was never a real good public speaker, honestly; and now that Ellie and Josslyn knew where this was headed I decided to put my interests in other things. Like those _Sweet & Sour Spare Ribs_…

"L's you want to take it from here?"

"Sure…save me some of those ribs, will you?"

Narrator POV

Billie wasn't the only one rolling her eyes at that.

"What! I like to eat!" Ellie shouted.

"I hope you remember that because you own me about thirty bucks for all the food I ordered for you", said Josslyn.

Grabbing her wallet Ellie grabbed fifty bucks, chucking it toward Josslyn, "Keep the change".

"Don't even start", Billie warned, "Ellie just go ahead".

While everyone ate Ellie started to explain, "Ok so, after Mitch sent Josslyn that message it was obvious he had to be spying on us but all I really wanted to know was how. With what he said in the message it would make sense for him to have the house bugged but with all the RF jammers installed in our houses and the guards and surveillance at Billie's and my house, I thought there was just no way. So the other option was that he hacked into out phone and emails or something like that, so I wasn't that worried."

"Why not", interrupted Damon, "how is that not as bad as him bugging your house".

"I'll get to that", then she continued, "Going with that option I went to the big question…"

"His end game", finished Pogue.

"Exactly, see we know some things about Mitch: he's a spineless bastard, he likes leverage, and always goes for the most indirect approach –plus he's obviously scared of Billie", smiling at the last part Ellie went to the whiteboard and quickly made a list connected to a arrow, "So what does all that make Mitch very good at?"

This time it was Josslyn and Billie who chimed in, "Blackmail".

Ellie smiled while Brandon took it farther, "And since I tell you guys to always keep important things in code over IM and all that, he couldn't have found anything in your phone and emails".

"Then only other option would be the one you casted aside: bugs", continued Pogue.

"Yup", answered Ellie.

"But what could Mitch blackmail you guys with that we would only discuss in person", asked Pogue.

Damon was the only other one in the room who was as stumped as Pogue. Ellie refused to answer.

"What could Mitch blackmail you guys with, Eliana!"

It was Josslyn who answered, "We've been using you and Damon to tampering with the case evidence your sister collected against Michael, Sonny, Jason, and Scarlet."

"And if Mitch has the proof that he needs from those recordings and they get to the cops…me, Josslyn, Ellie, Brandon, and even you and Damon can end up behind bars for the rest of are lives".

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long…most of the time I just go with the flow but this was a very "rough sketch" for me. It's a little dramatic at the end but there was no way around it. Chapter three will bring this cliff hanger down a lot with the explanations, but watch out for the beginning of definite Pogue/Ellie drama. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned any of following literary elements of General Hospital, except of course for the previously listed fictional characters.***

***AN: There are some characters mentioned in this chapter that are so minor I just hadn't bothered to mention them before.

**Grandma Abby was Pogue and Tea's grandmother and Damon's unofficial godmother. She'd moved to Port Charles with Pogue and Damon in toe about a year and a half ago and was diagnosed with colon cancer soon after. Tea arrived as Pogue's only family member and guardian to look after the boys until Damon officially emancipated himself.**

** Kat is a trouble maker, home wrecker, and female rival for Ellie and the girls, but probably won't be mentioned or seen very often. **

**The O'Grady's will be explained in depth later. *****

* * *

Triple Threat ~Chapter Three Josslyn's POV

Pogue was pissed.

I mean super mad; probably at all of us except for Damon…but mostly Ellie. If I didn't know any better, by the way he's glaring at her; I'd think he was getting ready to attack her. Luckily Pogue is somewhat of a decent guy, at least enough to wait till we were done before he officially explodes.

This was actually the first time I was seeing Damon lose his cool, but I think he was more shocked then angry, "Wait…just…start from the beginning".

Billie move to speak but Pogue cut in, "No, Billie. Let Ellie explain…I want to hear it from her."

_Oh boy._

Ellie straightened up a little, looking everywhere else but Pogue, "It started last year when Téa came into town as Pogue's legal guardian after Grandma Abby's death. Back then Dad and Jason were in the middle of a mob war with the Irish, who were targeting Michael and Scarlet at the time. Scarlet had been responsible for the death Kian O'Grady, the son of Irish mob boss Seamus O'Grady, and Michael was covering for her. Téa was assigned to the case and _someone_ promised her and he superiors Sonny and maybe even Jason's conviction out of the deal."

"I don't get it; how would you even get this information and why bring me and Pogue into this?" asked Damon.

She didn't answer.

So I did, "Téa's personal computer…at her and Pogue's house".

Pogue's eyebrows must have rose at least an inch when he realized something, "That night you came to visit me after Michael was brought into questioning. Wow…I thought you came looking for comfort or something but…you just wanted me to help you…what? Sell out my sister?"

"No", Ellie exclaimed, "that not even how it happened. You fell asleep after I dropped by…remember? While you were sleeping I went upstairs to snoop."

I think we were all giving her a funny look at that last part, so she quickly finished, "Not because of Téa. I was going to snoop around your room…Kat was making hints about that party all day and I wasn't going to watch you cheat on me while I stressed about my family. But before I went in your room I saw light on in you sister's office, and I knew she wasn't home, so…I got curious."

"She was probably in a hurry when she left that afternoon before I got their because her email account was open…and I swear I would have left it alone, but then I saw a bunch of old emails with Scarlet's name on them. So I read them…and I found EVERYTHING, background info, aliases, her friends, her enemies, information on her parents, even information on Michael, you name it I found it in those emails."

"And each email ended the same thing you know, stuff like, _'do this assignment right and it could sky rocket your career, Parry'_. Then as soon as I was done with the last email Téa got a new message, but this one was from a different address, so I opened it. There in black in white was my dad with Seamus O'Grady's dead body, a gun in his hand next to three of his mobsters one of them Jason. Under the picture was a message that said, _'your superiors have in formed me on your progress. As promised and as a show of my good grace I will leave this in your possession. However, disappoint me and I will have ALL of your hard work dismissed'_."

"I panicked. I sent all the messages to my email then deleted the messages from her sent history file. The last message I deleted from her inbox completely. Before I left though I found a file on her desktop and it was labeled 'THE CASE', but it was locked. So after I woke you up, I went to Brandon and…"

"He helped you break the code on the file and collect information on my sister, with me basically giving you access", Pogue finished dryly. He was REALLY not happy, and I guess I wouldn't be either if my girlfriend conned me and all that.

"I didn't have a choice Pogue," she explained, "I saw a chance to stop her and protect everyone so I took it".

"Protect everyone? Don't you mean protect you? We both know you weren't looking out for EVERYONE maybe if you were we wouldn't be in this mess.

She finally looked dead at him and tilted her head a little with a funny expression on his face, "What was I suppose to do? Leave it alone?"

"No, BUT TELLING ME THE TRUTH FROM THE BEGINNING PROBABLY WOULD'VE HELPED", he shouted, making me jump a little.

We kind of drifted into silence then Damon decided to be the one to break it, "How do I fit in?"

I'm pretty sure he was asking Billie that question by the way he stared at her. The moment between them got really private, something I always hated them doing, it makes you want to leave and give them alone time.

_AND THEY AREN'T EVEN DATING!_

"You were kind of like a scapegoat…a lot of the time you or Pogue were the only alibi that wouldn't raise that much suspicion…in some cases your names are on public record. Most of it isn't that accessible but a detective who really does their homework would have reason to suspect you as an accomplice", she answered robotically, mostly to him.

"Wait…what were you…blackmailing someone?"

"Yeah, that's what the locked file was for; once we hacked into it there was tons of information. Some of it was even copied and under police records, so it would have been impossible to fabricate new stuff, but we did get information on some of Téa's bosses. Once we had that Josslyn took it from there; she found a way through some of her dad's more powerful contacts…under an alias of course. All I had to do was break into some high security place to get rid of the things we needed to have Téa's investigation on Scarlet and Michael dropped. She wouldn't give up on Sonny and Jason though, we've been leading her in circles ever since", finished Billie.

It really did sound cooler then I thought all of this was. Billie and Ellie left out the part where we were almost caught more then once. Billie and Ellie must of hidden tons of bruises fighting off bodyguard that we ticked off. I might even have my dad tracking down a scam artist who happens to be his daughter; and Brandon could have FEDs knocking on his door any minute if he makes one slip up and hacks into the wrong thing.

So not cool.

"We could be talking serous prison time, but like I said, no one even cared to mention that before you started messing with our lives?" yelled Pogue "Of course not. I bet the planner here didn't like the odds of her boyfriend knowing the details of her sabotaging his sister".

It was finally my turn to speak because I was honestly tired of this shit, "Believe it or not we ALL decided not to include you and Damon for your own good. I understand your all hurt right now but we all had things riding on your sister's investigation, and if a little lying and using was all it was gonna' take to save my family I'd sell out your feelings in a second. But let's say we did tell you guys what was going on in the beginning and then we got caught, your butts would have been in jail by now. We all care about you guys to much to let that happen; at least this way if we got caught it would just look like we framed you, but unfortunately Mitch isn't gonna' let us spare you. Get over it. Pogue…the girl loves you enough to sacrifice herself trying to save you and her family from jail time."

"Its not like Ellie would have done that for anyone else".

I smiled at that part even though everyone else didn't. It was true Ellie is one of those businesses before pleasure types, and the only people I've seen her take risks for are family. Two years ago, when it was only me, Ellie, Billie, and Brandon, I doubt we would've even been considered family enough for her to risk everything like she did for Pogue. I'll admit a lot has changed since then between the four of us, but Ellie pretty much feels the same about keeping an emotional distance from most guys; for her to protect Pogue like that…

Ellie's POV

_Josslyn sometimes I wish you could keep your damn mouth shut. I can't believe she just said that, whatever I feel about Pogue is his and my business… I just hope it stays that way…_

It was silent for a long time after Josslyn's speech. Pogue just looked at me; it didn't even look like he was mad anymore, now it just looked like he was…done. He's never had that face before and so it was freaking me out right about now.

See, me and Pogue have had thousands of rough spots, some heavy and then some really stupid, but this one felt different. So when he said those next few words it didn't surprise me at all, "I'm out of here".

"No, Pogue, don't do this…not now", here comes the stupid part, Pogue is even more temper-mental then I am (and that right there is saying something).

He was already heading for the door when I got up to go after him. I grab his arm from behind and a second later I was on the floor on my back. Then all hell broke lose.

Billie was on her feet in seconds ready and willing to kick Pogue out; Damon looked more worried about keeping Billie calm while Joss and Brandon moved to help me up. Me? I just felt like beating the crap out of him.

Now I know how weird that sounds considering I'm the girl and I'm the one who betrayed him and all that, but I've always had an issue with guys hitting or shoving me, but Pogue isn't like that to begin with. He would never physically hurt me on purpose except for the occasions like this where he is too angry to think strait. Regardless I wasn't really thinking about that when I moved past everyone else to hit him…

It wasn't even that successful though.

Personally I think I'm a great fighter (not as good as Billie or anything but definitely on the same level as any amateur street fighter) hands down and I could probably take on Pogue without getting the snot beat out of me, but I wasn't actually trying to hurt him. I just lost my mind and went _loca_ you know. It didn't take long for him to he pinned me down.

"Ellie just stop! I didn't mean to shove you, stop trying to make this about you".

"Fuck you? I make one mistake and you're ready to walk out the door! Well fine, but it you think you're good enough to act like the little saint who got his feelings hurt for the first time, you're also good enough to fight back!"

"If you don't see how what you did was wrong and own up to it I'm done. I'm done going back and forth with you L."

"You think I don't know you're hurt? You think I don't want to own up to it? Are you kidding me? I DID THIS FOR _ME FAMILIA! _My Family! You of all people should understand that! I'm sorry you got hurt and I take responsibility for lying to you; I have no one to blame but myself. But I was looking out for my own and trying to protect you…us…at the same time, and yeah it blew up in my face but I don't regret my choice. I just wish it didn't hurt you and that you could understand…I _thought_ you'd understand.

"I can't…I don't".

Then he let go, and I stared at the floor till I heard the door close behind him.

I was sitting up on the floor when I heard Josslyn's voice from behind me, "Well…that went well".

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long and is so short but Chapter 4 will be up super soon, scouts honor!**

**So look out for more Ellie/Pogue dysfunction. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned any of following literary elements of General Hospital, except of course for the previously listed fictional characters.***

* * *

Triple Threat ~Chapter Four

Billie's POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"Hello?"

"Have you talked to Ellie lately?"

Realizing who it was I sprung up, "Joss! Its 2 in the morning! What are you drunk?"

"Oh please I'm not even buzzed and you didn't answer my question", she laughed.

"No I haven't talked to Ellie," I sighed, "wasn't she supposed to go with you to Devin's party?"

"She didn't show so I dragged Brandon along instead. I've been calling her for the last hour and a half after I got home but she's not answering. This isn't like her Billie it's been three weeks now and we've seen her like three time since then. We need her normal or at least crazy like she was before, either way its better then her being depressed. We don't have time for this and you know it".

By now I was fully awake and hating every moment of it. Of course I knew Joss was right and right now Ellie was a liability that we couldn't afford.

_Forcing her to suck it up wasn't going to help though._

Ellie is naturally wild and crazy, but smart reasonable when she has to be. Forcing her to get over Pogue is just going to make her unstable and right now I need her reasonable.

"She has to get there on her own Joss".

"Well you can go on ignoring this but I'm going to knock sense into that girl first thing tomorrow morning…well later this morning or whatever", she exclaimed, "being her best friend an all I thought _you_ would care enough to help me".

Before I could say anything though all I heard was the dial tone.

_This is so going to end badly._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this"._

"Took you long enough", Joss said just was soon as I stepped out of my Ford Harley. She was leaning against her convertible, and from the looks of it suffering from a bad hangover. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was rocking some pink juicy couture sweats and no make-up. She looked fine to me but no matter what mood Ellie was in she was definitely going to comment.

Ignoring her I went straight for the door to Sonny's. We weren't even waiting a minute till Milo let us in, "She's upstairs".

_Poor Milo she must be giving everyone hell around here._

I nodded and heard Josslyn thank him behind me as I went straight upstairs but I stopped short at the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Josslyn hissed.

"You wanted to come here so your going to start this off…I'm just here for moral support", I smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Josslyn opened the door (no knock necessary apparently).

Ellie was at the window. Remember what I said about Ellie having something to say about Josslyn's look today…well I honestly don't thing Ellie would be in the place to judge. She looked awful, and I'm not usually the one caught up in looks but damn.

Her hair was a tangled mess, curly and dull looking. She was wearing a tattered, dirty, giant looking shirt and some boxers. She had no make up on (which usually isn't a bad thing) and she looked extra tired almost like she aged a couple years.

Before Josslyn could start pep talking her, she turn away from the window and said, "Say or do whatever you want so you guys can leave".

"Are you kidding me? We came to see you and snap you out of this…whatever it is you're in and that's what you say to us", said Josslyn almost shouting.

"No one asked you to show up and I'm perfectly fine", said Ellie turning back to the window.

"I wouldn't call looking like that fine sweetie", Josslyn sneered.

Ellie ignored her –probably because she was right –and kept on starring out the window. Rolling my eyes I stepped in, "What's this going to solve L? You sitting here feeling down on yourself over him…obviously you care enough to cry for him but fighting just isn't in the cards right?"

"We both know there's no point in fighting a losing battle. He's not going to take me back this time, I wouldn't".

"Oh please, Ellie, we also both know that drowning in your sorrows is something we don't have time for. They don't shell out Kleenexs in prison", snapped Josslyn.

"We're not going to prison", Ellie claimed.

"Oh really? Now why is that did you find a way to take care of Mitch or Tea?" hissed Josslyn.

"I'll figure it out".

"When? After you blow out the snot from your nose?"

"Funny".

They must have gone on and on before I stopped Josslyn's rampage, "What's the first thing you ever told when we first met?"

Silence. More Silence… "It's not the same".

"What did you say to me?"

I remember it like it was yesterday…she was thirteen and had just lost her mother to cancer only to be told she'd be living with the father she'd never met and certainly didn't know. Stubborn and conceded even then she'd decided to be overly difficult as soon as she arrived in Port Charles. We meet not long after she met Mike for the first time. I asked her what she thought of Sonny…and she said…

"It doesn't matter what I think or what's going on with…I lost my mom…Sonny is family…family is first and foremost", she said, bring me back to reality.

"So what do you say? Aren't we your family too by now?"

I held her gaze for a long minute as we came to this silent understanding. Josslyn picking up on the moment decided to break the silence, "Since we're family bonding, L, you look like crap and you reek".

Quickly snapping her head in Joss' direction, she snapped, "_Besa mi culo! Pendejo!_"

"Sorry, I no _peak-e es-pan-yol_", Joss mocked.

Before they could start I ran interference, "Ellie, just go clean yourself up. Shut up Joss".

"_At least everything hasn't truly fallen apart…yet"._

Ellie POV

It took two hours –most of which was spent in the shower –but I was finally back to looking myself.

"_I'll feel like myself later…"_

I really didn't feel like going anywhere though, so we spent the next few hours at my house, hanging out 'til my dad came home.

It was one of those rare moments when none of us really had anything good to say. Billie buried her nose in the local newspaper, Josslyn was on her cell, either texting or surfing the net, and barely paying much attention to the bowl of cereal she had in front of her, and I was staring out the window. I'd been in the same spot for 15 minutes now and I still couldn't concentrate on anything other than Pogue.

Our fights haven't ever been this bad, just small stuff like him ignoring my phone calls, or me being to "friendly" with a random guy…just regular arguments for people who spend way too much time together. I'll admit I lie to him all the time about stuff but it's never been this bad and I've never actually been _caught_ lying before; so I get he's pissed. I'd be pissed to if the tables were turned but I'd also understand.

_Why doesn't he get that I did this for everyone…including him._

Joss broke through my thoughts, "Brandon just texted for us to meet him at his place".

"The dorms?" asked Billie.

"Hold on", seconds passed before Joss answered, "No, he meant at Michael and Scarlet's loft".

I finally tore myself away from the window to face two pairs of unblinking eyes staring at me, "Can't he just come over here?"

"He says it's important and that he thinks it better if we're in a neutral place, since we can't really go to Damon's right now…"

I had to ask, "_ALL _of us?"

"He doesn't know if _he'll_ show."

Turning back to the window I turned my attention back to the window and really concentrated on this one bird that land right on one of the chairs out on the patio, "Alright, tell him we'll be there within the hour".

I had to change my clothes before we headed out to Scarlet and Michael's loft downtown and focusing on my appearance kind of help but I still wasn't sure exactly what I should wear. So I took a page from Billie's book and picked out anything with a similar color scheme to it; ending up with a pair of DKNY black Super Skinny Jeans, a dark blue long sleeve Ralph Lauren Scoop neck Tee, and my favorite and only –once dad saw the price tag –black Valentino knee high boots with bows at the back; I do love my shoes…

I stepped out my bathroom to face Joss and Billie, while pulling my hair into a ponytail, "Okay I'm set…"

Joss looked around before throwing me a navy Hollister Avalon hoodie she saw on the back of my computer chair, "Its getting cold and you've bitched enough today".

Catching the hoodie I looked her straight in the face, "Keep pushing it".

I could practically hear Billie's eye roll, "Its 4 o'clock".

By the sounds coming from the living room I could tell Sonny was home, something I wasn't quite hoping for, and from the sound of it he was on the phone.

He was rushing whoever it was off the phone as soon as we made it to the top of the stairs and he hung up before we could make it to the bottom, "Hola papi".

"Hey, nice to see you out of that room" he said smiling giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Joss…Billie it's nice to see you guys. You barely come through the front door these days unless I'm not here."

"Not on purpose", smiled Billie.

"Yeah we love seeing you Uncle Sonny", Joss added.

"I'm sure", turning directly to Joss, "does your dad know you're over here".

"Sure…he may not be okay with it but it's not just his call, besides I always tell mom first".

Laughing for a second he turned to Billie, "I just spoke to your dad today…should I send some food from the restaurant over for Sam's next family dinner?"

"That's okay; she actually wasn't bad last time".

"Same thing Jason said…still don't believe either one of you though", we pretty much all laughed at that –half heartedly on my part but still.

He soon notice that we were all pretty much on our way out after a few seconds so he turned to me, "Where?"

"Michael's", he thawed out a little and I could tell he wasn't worried so much about the details now.

"Alright, fine but you know the rules on weekends", unfortunately I did. Sonny was talking about the guard system; I was thirteen when I moved in with my dad and since then I've come to terms with the constant presence of guards in my life. Coming to terms with it doesn't mean I have to like it and I can be a real bitch when I really don't like something so every year _Papi _and I compromise on when I actually have to have guards around.

This year's terms for the "Guards System" were easy and a little lenient, considering. Basically I was free of guards during the weekdays –minus the ones all around the house –as long as I keep within a certain area range and called in at least ever 2-3 hours I was out of classes. Weekends, however, I had to have guards on me, optional early in the day but mandatory from 12 p.m.

There are three rules that stay the same every year though:

1) In event of a possible emergency –aka a pending mob war –guards are with me 24/7, the number depending on where I am or where I'm going and the amount of danger but no more than three at a time.

2) No ditching the guards. Period. (even though I break this one on occasion)

3) Mandatory guards when leaving Port Charles.

After a while you get used to it, and if you're me, you learn how to work it, "Ok fine but can you have someone drop off Billie and Joss' cars–"

"Yeah, yeah of course, I'll see you later; dinner's at six thirty, say hi to Michael and Scarlet for me", he said kissing me on the forehead before turning to Billie and Joss, "you too are welcome to comeback and stay for dinner. Max!"

Seconds later a big temporarily sweet looking man stood in the doorway, "Yeah boss".

"Have Hector and Junior bring the car around for Eliana, Billie, and Josslyn".

"Right away boss", and Max was on his phone in second repeating my dad's orders, while I made my way out the door.

The "car" that my father was talking about was a midnight black, full sized, bullet proofed Infiniti QX Luxury SUV, and it was also my least favorite car only because I was only ever meant to be driven in it. Thankfully my guards where pretty awesome, they where my personal Max and Milo, with a hit of brotherly affection, and I could truthfully say they'd take a bullet for me and respected my order a little more then they respect my dad's sometimes.

Hector was a 6ft lanky 33 year old man with dark buzz cut hair, light brown skin, and gray eyes…he was my go to driver first and foremost. Hector had been a car thief when he was younger and spent a little over 8 years in prison for a job gone wrong. I'm pretty sure Sonny hired him for his driving skills in high pressure situations and he's been working for my dad for six years now, driving me around for three.

Junior…truthfully I don't know much about the guy…not his age, birthday, real name…nothing; he's 5ft 11" with a real bulky build and a constant tan, his light brown hair is about shoulder length and always has a soft slightly damp look to it, matching his gorgeous chocolates brown eyes. Junior is my main bodyguard and good friend but he's mysterious and I don't know if anyone but my father, Jason, and maybe Hector know anything about his past, but whatever that past it's left him pretty dangerous. I've seen the guy kick some ass before and it's not only looks scary but painful…which is probably why I used to have a major crush on him.

A crush I gave up a soon as I met Pogue…a lot of things where racing through my head at once and I couldn't keep track of any of it or things going on around me either. So the car ride was a blur, Junior and Hector had somehow started bickering like crazy and apparently Josslyn started it, Billie on the other hand was just as quiet as me…quieter even. I was keeping thoughts of Pogue at bay but I could still feel Billie glancing at me from time to time till we made it downtown.

Josslyn's POV

The feeling in the car was toxically depressing and it radiated off of Ellie like heat waves and I know everyone felt it. Billie was all stone cold and pretty calm compared to me, who could stop talking with Hector and Junior in the front seat out of nervousness. I've only seen Ellie like this once or twice but never has it been over Pogue and there constant breakups. She's been better than how we found her though, if "better" is what you would call it; she obviously can keep it together when she's focused on something like a conversation with Sonny…but left to think at random she's a mess.

So when the car ride was finally over I was relieved, only to remember where exactly I was. I never understood why, with all of Michael's connection's to people with money and Scarlet's new found wealth, they would choose to live in such a crappy area.

The Downtown area is pretty hot if you're looking for the party scene; you can always find a good nightclub or bar around here but you can also find prostitutes, drugs, violence…I honestly felt safer at Ellie's with her gangster father. It doesn't really help either that we kind of scream three little rich girls who obviously don't live around here, if it weren't for Hector and Junior I'd be ready to piss my pants.

So the fact that my brother and his pregnant fiancée would choose to live here always baffled me when we would drive that way to see them.

We got out the car in front of this old broken-down warehouse looking building. I didn't understand the transaction that took place between Hector and Junior before we got out but while Junior escorted us inside to the loft Hector drove off in the car and disappeared around the corner.

The warehouse style building had a main entrance that opened up to a big dingy waiting area that showed two elevator doors next to the entrance, a stairwell entrance on the far right side, another private elevator door on the left down a short path with mail boxes beside it.

Once we stepped into one of the public elevators I asked Junior, "Where is Hector going?"

"He's just decided to lay low close by".

"Is that normal?"

Before he could answer my question though Ellie spoke, "It's normal. Let it go".

Seconds later the old elevator stopped at the sixth and last floor that opened up to a single –currently unlocked –door. You would never guess from the outside what Michael's place with Scarlet looks like; the whole décor had a warm coffee look to it: hard wood floors, big glass window that over look the urban neighborhood framed by great light brow curtains, the living room furniture was all coffee and chocolate colored drawing attention to the beautiful fire place and gigantic TV screen above it, the kitchen –which was blocked off by a big red brick wall that had a cut out window with stoles in front of it –was a marble-counter-top-stainless-steel wonderland with all the high-tech kitchen appliances.

Brandon was one of the soft leather couches looking through some files that he obviously hooked up from his laptop to the giant TV screen. Billie, Ellie, and I took seats opposite him on the other couch without saying a word, while Junior checked out the place before going to stand outside.

A soon as Junior closed the door we thawed out. Brandon finally looked away from the screen, "We might have a problem".

Just then Pogue and Damon walked in without a word. I could tell Ellie knew but she didn't look his way. Ignoring them myself I asked Brandon, "How big are we talking?"

"Mitch-can-destroy-us-all big".

Before the panic set in Billie cut in, "Start from the beginning".

Nodding Brandon turned to the screen and went geek on us, "Ok so after our little pow wow at Damon's I started analyzing the bugs"

A giant picture of the "bug" and its information popped up on the screen and Brandon started to explain its foreignness, "It an amateur model and at first I thought that was a good thing but then I realized that I couldn't track down the craftsmanship. Most devices I can track the manufacturer to certain locations especially the amateur models but this is a little old school. Think early flip phone verses i-phone, their hard to really find anymore let alone the fact that most wouldn't buy it. So I turned to other ways of knowing how long he's been working on this".

"For starters our security system; I keep my own "calendar" of when I install new technology anywhere and for Joss' house which is probably the most vulnerable I started a schedule as soon as we started this Teá stuff", he paused to look apologetically at Pogue, "I would check the RF jammers every month and replace them every four months and sweep the house while I'm doing it. So I looked for a weak spot in my calendar and saw something strange."

"Now RF jammers are annoying to come by so there is only one device that I programmed to be active consistently, which is set up in your room. Since these things also disrupt other things like cells the jammers I have set up at you house have low frequency ranges. Long story short your room should pretty much be a dead zone, after I found out all the devices I set up two weeks ago were disabled I got curious as to how someone would know the loopholes in my sweeps."

"I ended up doing a thorough security check on who in the last five months has had access to your house with the slightest technical intentions," suddenly another image popped up of an average overweight looking guy who was mostly likely Italian or something along those lines, "My search led me to this guy pretty quick."

"Meet Martin Romero, age 40, works for a cable company and visited Joss' house to fix some basic wire damage done to the cable network installed all throughout your house 2 years ago, the work was done within the same two week time frame I just mentioned".

"Sorry but I don't remember this guy. Don't you think I'd have seen him if he was doing work on my entire house", I said interrupting the Nancy Drew moment.

"I thought you'd say that…most of the work done was done from morning to noon, the time when your mom is usually home. Pictures taken outside of your house", sure enough as he said that pictures of my front door popped up on the screen, "and those from some traffic lights nearby that I gathered assure me that Martin was the only on with enough certification to make and install these bugs in your house. To top it all off the cable company, LWC, was just bought one month ago by Deep Well Systems, the growing computer software corporation that Mitch Cameron's family owns."

There wasn't enough time in the world for that information to sink in. Not only where we in this mess with tampering with evidence against Tea's case against Jason and Sonny but Mitch new about it somehow and had been planning to expose us for months, "You know what this means, right?"

Despite the fact that I was pretty much speaking to everyone, I was surprised to hear Pogue answer me, "Apparently it means Brandon has some creepy stalker like obsession with you and your house. Don't get me wrong, Mitch certainly has you beat but this surveillance level of Joss' place is pretty weird by normal standards."

Brandon turned deep red and with the heat I felt on my face I'm pretty sure I doubled the color; seconds later Brandon and I were practically tripping over each other.

"It's nothing–"

"That's not true–"

"I keep track of everyone–"

"He likes tech stuff–"

"I mean I love it and all but–"

"He jumps at the opportunity–"

"You all ask me to do that stuff–"

"We need him just to do that–"

"Not that I'm that intense with all of you–"

"You heard him it's for everyone–"

"I-I mean not that I pay more attention to Joss–"

"So it's not like that–"

"It's not what you think–"

Then Ellie exploded, "_Pensé que podía pero…_I can't okay…I-I'm not gonna' sit here while you act like this is just fun and airy because now you've decided you don't give a fuck and that it's completely my fault. I lied 'cause I felt it was right in order to protect you and my family and I won't apologize for that anymore because had the tables been turned you would have don't the same thing. You would sacrifice the whole WORLD for Teá just based on the fact that she's your sister yet you REFUSE to accept my attempt at the same thing for Sonny! The funny thing is though YOU knew who I was and how I operated when you signed up to be with me but you can't forgive me!"

"Damn it, El! I would never risk you!" Pogue said as he sprang up angrily but his voice was barely a whisper and his face just about broke my heart as I watched it crush Ellie's, "I know how you feel about family probably better than anyone –that duty is programmed in both of us –but you LIED to me and risked everything on that lie with this as the cost you never thought you'd have to pay…that we would have to pay."

"We can fix this, were not going to jail, I can fix this", her eyes got all watery as soon as the last world came out of her mouth.

"You know I'm not talking about that", he said glancing at the screen, "You risked us Ells…"

I don't know how long it was before Ellie spoke again and for a minute there I wasn't even sure she was breathing, so I glanced at Billie…then Brandon…then Damon. They were so still, and then I realized we all were that way but I couldn't figure out who I felt for more anymore.

Then –and I swear this is classic Ellie –she smirked, like she just made a good move at a darn chess tournament. But before Pogue full developed enough fury at that fact on his face, she asked, "So what are you more upset at the risk or the lie?"

Pogue rolled his eyes at about the same time Billie and Damon did, leaving me and Brandon completely confused, "This isn't a game El's"

"Why not? Isn't it always a game? Isn't that programmed in us to? Give me a chance to win and answer the question", she'd gotten up and was in front of him then.

It was Pogue's turn to smirk, "The risk".

"I'm sorry", she put her arms around him and kissed his right cheek, "I'm sorry", then his left, "I'm sorry", his forehead, "I'm sorry…"

Then he kissed her…

…and suddenly I felt sick.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! I know this is like 2 years late but truthfully I lost interest in the story a while back. But now I'm totally recommitted and working on editing the next three chapters as we speak. So take this pretty long chapter as my piece offering.**


End file.
